wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Monster
Wakfu is home of many monsters, both big and small. While some of these creatures are unique, many of them are grouped by a family or species type. Family Trees Most monsters belong to a tree, with this bearing an impact on both combat and the species' population. Monsters will breed with others of their tree, and also evolve along set paths to more powerful forms of that species. The Piwis Pioussin (lvl 1-4) Pioussinne (lvl 1-4) Piou Jaune (lvl 2-7) Piou Vert (lvl 2-7) Piou Rouge (lvl 2-7) Piou Bleu (lvl 2-7) Piou Violet (lvl 3-8) Pioulette (lvl 3-8) Grobek (lvl 10-19) Monarque Piou (lvl 20-29) The Cats Chaton (lvl 1) Minet (lvl 2-4) Chacha de Gouttière (lvl 2-4) Chacha Siamwa (lvl 6-9) Chacha Nu (lvl 6-9) Chacha Tigré (lvl 6-9) Chacha Taché (lvl 6-9) Chacha Persang (lvl 11-14) Chacha Sauvage (lvl 11-14) Chachatte (lvl 16-19) Minou (lvl 21-29) Marlou (lvl 23-29) Chacha Vampyre (lvl 24) The Tofus Bébé Tofu (lvl 1) Petit Tofu (lvl 2-3) Tofu (lvl 5-9) Tofette (lvl 5-9) Tofourbe (lvl 6-11) Tofoune (lvl 8-11) Gros Tofu (lvl 10-14) Tofu Mutant (lvl 13-19) Tofukaz (lvl 13-19) Tofu Ventripotent (lvl 13-19) Tofu Putride (lvl 18-24) Chef de Guerre Tofu (lvl 18-24) Tofu Royal (lvl 35-44) The Gobbals Bouftounet (lvl 1) Bouftounet nouveau-né (lvl 1) Boufton Noir (lvl 2-4) Boufton Blanc (lvl 2-4) Bouftou (lvl 10-14) Bouftou Noir (lvl 10-14) Bouftou Crotté (lvl 10-14) Bouftou Mouillé (lvl 10-14) Chône (lvl 10-14) Vieux Chef de Guerre Bouftou (lvl 15-24) Vieux Chef de Troupe Bouftou (lvl 15-24) Boufette Noire (lvl 16-19) Boufette (lvl 16-19) Chef de Guerre Bouftou (lvl 21-29) Chef de Troupe Bouftou (lvl 21-29) Bouftou Putride (lvl 30-34) Bouftôme (lvl 30-34) Bouftou Royal Noir (lvl 40-54) Bouftou Royal (lvl 40-54) The Larvas Larve Verte Immature (lvl 1-4) Larve Orange Immature (lvl 1-4) Larve Bleue Immature (lvl 1-4) Larve Bleue (lvl 5-9) Larve Verte (lvl 6-10) Larve Orange (lvl 7-11) Larve Saphir (lvl 15-19) Chrysanille Immature (lvl 20) Cocon de Chrysanille (lvl 20) Vrombyx Immature (lvl 20) Larve Emeraude (lvl 20-24) The Mosquitos Moskito (lvl 2-4) Moskitov (lvl 11-19) Les Sangliers Marcassinet (lvl 1-2) Marcassinette (lvl 3-5) Sanglier (lvl 6-11) The creatures of the field Mauvaise Graine de Tournesol (lvl 1-4) Glouton de Rose (lvl 1-4) Champ champ (lvl 3) Tournesol Sauvage (lvl 5-9) Rose Démoniaque (lvl 5-9) Pissenlit Diabolique (lvl 5-9) Danseur Bouftonik (lvl 5-9) Tournesol Lumineux (lvl 5-9) Danseuse Bouftonik (lvl 10-13) Pissenlit Duveteux (lvl 15-19) Rose Obscure (lvl 15-24) Rose Ténébreuse (lvl 25-34) The Polters Polter Masqué (lvl 1-4) Polter Feuillu (lvl 1-4) Polter à Coque (lvl 1-4) Polter Piou (lvl 5-14) Polter Larve (lvl 10-14) Polter Tofu (lvl 18-24) Polter Arakne (lvl 20-29) Polter Bouftou (lvl 35-39) The Arachnees Araknoeuf (lvl 1) Arakne Jouvencelle (lvl 2-4) Stacy l'Arakne Jouvencelle (lvl 2-4) Arakne (lvl 5-9) Arakne Planquée (lvl 5-9) Arakne Purulente (lvl 5-9) Arakne Majeure (lvl 10-19) Arakne Brodeuse (lvl 10-19) Veuve Sombre (lvl 20-29) Matrone Arakne (lvl 30-39) The Dogs Chiwawaf (lvl 1) Chiwewette (lvl 1) Craniche (lvl 2-4) Péki (lvl 2-4) Shih D'Su (lvl 6-9) Cockar (lvl 6-9) Boulemog (lvl 16-19) Lévrière (lvl 21-24) Dobermog (lvl 26-34) Royal Kanin (lvl 37-44) The Rats Ratou (lvl 1-3) Ratoune (lvl 1-3) Rat (lvl 5-8) The Vampyres Vampyre Immature (lvl 10-14) The Chafers Chafer Prépubère (lvl 10-14) Chafer (lvl 15-19) Combat Monsters make up the majority of combat opponents outside of other players. Depending on the creature it may be docile, where it will not actively attack a player, or hostile, where it will actively chase and initiate combat with a player. It is not always possible to fight a single creature, as they may form small groups of their own with nearby creatures of the same species. These groups are dynamic, in that one creature may break off to join a different group, or another creature may join the group to make it larger. Dungeons will usually have groups comprised of multiple creatures at each section, but these groups are fixed in that they will not gain or lose members. Professions A number of monsters can be used via the skin tanning profession (e.g. plucking, milking and shearing) to provide materials. Defeating a monster in combat can also result in materials for crafting. Not all creatures within the same species provide the same type of materials, or the same amount of materials. More powerful creatures will usually provide better rewards. *